Les Gynoïdes rêvent-elles d'albatros électroniques?
by Koba54
Summary: Une gynoïde débarque à la Section 9 avec des informations capitales sur un homme suspecté de terrorisme anti-cyborg et veut porter plainte contre lui. L'équipe de Kusanagi se retrouve alors embrouillée dans une affaire qui pourrait révolutionner les relations entre humains et machines. OS


_**Les gynoïdes rêvent-elles d'albatros électroniques ?**_

.

* * *

_**Personnages :** La Section 9 au complet, surtout Motoko, Aramaki, Ishikawa, Batô, Togusa. Présence d'OCs._

___**Pairing :** Nope_

_**Rating : **T_

___Ce truc est un OS bien qu'il fasse... gloup! plus de 10000 mots! Prenez-le comme un épisode filer de la série SAC. On va dire que ça se passe avant la résolution de l'affaire du rieur. C'est une petite enquête de la Section 9, du bricolage autour des thèmes et questionnements de GITS._

___**Disclaimer:** Ghost in the Shell est un manga de Shirow Masamune, et GITS-Stand Alone Complex, une série d'animations des studios Production IG et de Kenji Kamiyama. L'univers et la plupart des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Le titre va vous paraître obscur, si vous ne connaissez pas _Les Androïdes rêvent-ils de moutons électriques ?_ de Philip K. Dick. C'est son roman le plus célèbre, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le titre de son adaptation cinématographique : _Blade Runner_._

_**Warning :** ceci est une enquête policière. Aucune scène à caractère sexuel, mais il est fait mention de **prostitution**, de** viol** et de** vilains mafieux**._

**Note :** _ Ce truc est légèrement inspiré d'_Innocence_, le film de Mamoru Oshii sur Batô. Aussi cette histoire ignore-t-elle, comme le film, les trois lois de la robotique._

_**Note 2 : **On va préciser aussi, pour vous remettre en contexte, qu'un cyborg est un humain, portant des prothèses ou dont le corps a été « amélioré », tandis qu'androïdes et gynoïdes sont des robots, de pures machines, qui ne possèdent donc pas de ghost (en principe. Y a que le Lawging Man qui fait exception)._

_Et voilou. Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Dans la vie, il y avait toujours un mais. Toujours un si. Toujours un couac de dernière minute, une foutue exception qui confirmait la règle, toujours un sale coup quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

On l'appellait la loi de Murphy, la loi de la tartine beurrée, la loi des grenades à trois secondes qui explosent à une...

Et pourtant, Motoko Kusanagi avait toujours pensé que certaines choses n'arriveraient jamais.

.

- Une androïde qui porte plainte ?

- Aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître, c'est ça.

- Mais c'est...

- Impossible, c'est ce que je me disais. Mais Togusa a vérifié : rien ne l'interdit, c'est juste un cas de figure qui ne s'est jamais présenté. Du coup, on ne sait pas quoi lui dire, mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus important.

Motoko resta impassible malgré sa surprise, et attendit que Batô lui en dise plus. Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle on l'envoyait interroger une androïde agressée (par qui ? Comment?) : c'était un travail pour la police, ça, pas pour la section 9.

Le grand cyborg rumina quelques instants avant de murmurer :

- Elle a prononcé le nom de Keiji Yamashita.

Motoko cilla.

D'accord. Son rôle dans l'histoire s'expliquait un peu plus.

A la tête d'une fortune colossale et d'un empire industriel incommensurable, Keiji Yamashita était un partisan plutôt actif de la lutte anti-cybernétisation. Il était même le président de la Ligue Pour l'Humanité (LPH), organisation politico-caritative au réseau tentaculaire, qu s'occupait tout autant d'hôpitaux pour grands blessés ayant résolu de vivre sans prothèses que de lutter pour la « préservation de la pureté humaine » et contre « la mécanisation et l'industrialisation des corps » [source : site officiel]. Bien sûr, cette organisation était régulièrement accusée de racisme anti-cyborg, ou de cyberphobie par ses détracteurs. Officiellement, Keiji Yamashita se contentait de militer pour la limitation la plus stricte des technologies cyborg, « dans le respect des personnes, de leur intégrité et de la dignité humaine » [source : discours du 08.11.2029]. Mais officieusement, il était depuis longtemps suspecté de financer des groupuscules anti-cyborgs plus ou moins violents et responsables de nombreux assassinats de cyborgs ou d'attaques terroristes sur les populations jugées « infectées ».

C'était là qu'intervenait la Section 9.

Car jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait encore réussi à établir de lien probant entre Yamashita et la moindre milice terroriste.

- Tu l'as vue ? demanda Kusanagi.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais je l'ai vue, répondit Batô.

- Et tu penses qu'elle pourrait savoir quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, ça me semble évident. C'est une androïde : elle ne peut pas mentir.

_C'est vrai_, pensa Motoko. _Ce n'est pas une cyborg_.

La salle d'interrogatoire se trouvait au bout de la coursive. Batô l'y laissa et Motoko pénétra dans la petite pièce attenante, où se tenait déjà Aramaki.

- Vous voilà enfin, Major, grommela le vieil homme.

Mais Kusanagi n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme assise derrière la glace sans teint, qui fixait le mur d'un air profondément vide.

- Batô vous a mise au courant ?

- Pas dans les détails. Il m'a parlé d'une androïde venue porter plainte ici, de Yamashita et d'un interrogatoire. Vous avez visionné sa mémoire ?

- Non.

Motoko haussa un sourcil et Aramaki soupira.

- Il y a un problème. Elle nous a interdit l'accès à ses fichiers.

- Que...

- Elle ne nous a pas empêchés de la connecter à l'ordinateur, mais elle bloque l'accès à sa mémoire. Nous n'avons rien pu en tirer. Ishikawa est en train d'essayer de la pirater mais ça lui prend un temps surprenant.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous ne savons pas comment elle fait, mais en attendant, nous avons décidé de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et de lui accorder un interrogatoire avec un officier. Étant donné que vous êtes une femme, je me suis dit que vous seriez plus à même de gagner sa confiance.

- Quelle délicatesse rare, ironisa Motoko.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Et comment peut-on savoir si elle n'est pas tout simplement déréglée ou virusée ?

- On ne le sait pas, c'est tout le problème. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger une piste, aussi improbable soit-elle.

Aramaki ferma les yeux et croisa les bras. Son vieux tic.

- Le comportement de cette androïde est étonnamment humain, bougonna-t-il. Si nous voulons la faire parler, il va falloir aller dans son sens. Aussi, vous devrez la traiter comme si elle était un cyborg, comprenez-vous ?

- Je comprends parfaitement, répliqua Motoko, cassante. Mais vous vous trompez si vous pensez que je la traiterais d'une manière différente si elle était humaine.

La jeune femme secoua sa chevelure mauve et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux prune synthétiques.

- Cette femme est un témoin important. Elle détient sans doute des infos cruciales pour l'enquête sur la LPH et sur Yamashita. Alors, si vous croyez que je vais me fatiguer à la ménager...

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Major, approuva Aramaki.

Motoko allait sortir quand il lança :

- Ah si. Une dernière chose...

- Oui... ?

- C'est une Vénus 360.

.

_Et il ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt_, fulmina intérieurement le Major.

Mine de rien, _c'était _une information cruciale.

Keiji Yamashita, mêlé à des histoires sales de gynoïdes Vénus !

Bien plus performantes que les Cythérées 21 et plus intelligentes que les antiques Aphrodites C+, les Vénus se situaient à la pointe du marché des « cyber-geishas », comme on les appelait (parce que ça faisait tout de même plus classe que « cyber-pute » ou même « cyber-prostituée »). Outre le fait que leurs corps cybernétiques étaient d'un réalisme trompeur, depuis leurs peaux satinées jusqu'à leurs cordes vocales (50 types de timbres différents: rauques, doux, tendres, pétillants, chantants...), leurs organismes imitaient à la perfection les moindres réactions humaines. La révolution, c'est que cela pouvait se régler comme on voulait : certains clients recherchaient l'illusion, le réalisme absolu, mais d'autres, au contraire, n'avaient de goût que pour les automates et attendaient de telles compagnes qu'elles se comportent en véritables poupées. Il va sans dire, bien sûr, qu'elles étaient toutes d'une incomparable beauté.

Les Vénus 360 étaient réservées aux élites : les services de gynoïdes aussi perfectionnées coûtaient l'équivalent d'une bonne année de salaire pour un citoyen lambda, et quant à s'en offrir une...

Cyber-geishas et grands pontes industriels étaient les ingrédients habituels d'un cocktail détonant, qui finissait bien souvent par donner des dossiers puants, des histoires malpropres et des affaires de mœurs sordides. Mais s'il y en avait un en ville qui n'avait pas intérêt à avoir trempé ses doigts dans le bourbier des réseaux de cyber-prostitution, mais alors_ pas du tout_, c'était bien Keiji Yamashita.

Sans plus attendre, Motoko entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis le Major Motoko Kusanagi.

La gynoïde salua gravement et répondit d'une voix suave :

- On m'appelle Sakura.

_Étrange_, nota Kusanagi. Et pour cause : en général, les prénoms qu'on donnait aux cyber-geishas étaient plutôt à consonance européennes, français, italiens, russes, par exemple. C'était la tendance sexy.

Comme toutes les Vénus 360, son corps était absolument parfait : d'une blancheur opalescente, attirant le toucher, et que la lumière vive et crue du néon ne parvenait pas à enlaidir. Les torsades de sa chevelure châtain fourmillaient d'éclats dorés et son regard bleu-vert avait la couleur d'une mer étale. Ses lèvres roses ourlées, son cou gracile, ses mains fines, ses ongles polis en amande, l'élégance naturelle qui se dégageait d'elle... tout semblait fait pour tromper le client. Et Motoko elle-même sentit qu'elle n'y était pas insensible. Mais la perfection était telle qu'elle en devenait inhumaine. Le lustre de la chevelure était trop fort, l'odeur de son épiderme, trop suave, la couleur de ses yeux, bien trop profonde. Malgré tout, on voyait bien qu'on avait affaire à une créature artificielle.

D'ailleurs, les câbles qui plongeaient dans sa nuque et rejoignaient l'ordinateur dans le mur, allaient en ce sens.

Motoko choisit de passer directement à l'offensive.

- Vous affirmez avoir été agressée par M. Yamashita, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Et vous nous refusez toujours l'accès à vos fichiers ?

- Tout à fait.

Motoko sourit.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons rien pour vous.

L'androïde, qui s'était contentée de fixer le mur, d'un air toujours aussi déconnecté, consentit enfin à relever la tête vers son interlocutrice.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous permettre d'examiner votre mémoire ? demanda Kusanagi. Nous pourrions immédiatement identifier votre agresseur...

- Mon témoignage ne suffit pas ?

La gynoïde paraissait surprise.

- Vous ne vous attaquez pas à n'importe qui, Sakura.

- Je ne m'attaque à personne, c'est moi qui ai été attaquée.

_Bon, d'accord, la solution raisonnable n'a pas l'air de marcher_, songea Motoko. _Elle doit avoir été hackée_, _ou alors._..

- Je voulais parler avec quelqu'un, fit la gynoïde. Je voulais que l'on m'écoute raconter.

- Raconter quoi ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai été violée.

Motoko ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit.

Elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, en face d'une gyno Vénus 360 dont on ne parvenait pas à lire la mémoire, venue porter plainte pour _viol_.

Par acquis de conscience le Major se pencha en avant et la fit répéter.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai été violée.

La poupée darda ses grands yeux d'aigue-marine sur Kusanagi.

- Vous ne me croyez pas.

- Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal.

En secret, la jeune femme se morigénait. Depuis quelques secondes, elle ne cessait de se poser cette question à la fois révoltante et bien naturelle : « est-ce qu'on peut vraiment violer une Vénus 360 ? »

- Racontez-moi votre agression, demanda-t-elle le plus froidement possible.

Heureusement, son corps cybernétisé à 100% la préservait des capteurs de Sakura qui l'aurait avertie de sa tension.

- Je travaille à la Pagode des Anges.

Motoko hocha la tête. Rien d'étonnant. Cet établissement était connu dans les hautes sphères pour offrir les services les plus raffinés, notamment grâce à leurs Vénus. Il était également célèbre pour sa discrétion à l'égard de sa trop puissante clientèle.

- C'était la nuit dernière. M. Yamashita était venu me voir... mais nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. J'ai refusé de m'occuper de lui. Il a insisté et a fini par...

- Attendez, coupa Motoko. Rendez-vous ?

- M. Yamashita vient souvent me voir.

- Vous voulez dire que M. Yamashita fréquente la Pagode et ses gynoïdes ?

L'automate battit des cils.

- Nous sommes quelques unes à venir régulièrement chez lui. Il est d'ailleurs mon seul client. Il paye pour que personne d'autre n'ait le droit de me toucher.

Motoko essaya de ne pas penser à l'énormité de cette révélation et aux conséquences à court et à long terme, si l'on en trouvait la preuve dans la mémoire de Sakura. Elle se concentra sur des questions de pure forme.

- Que s'est-il passé après l'agression ?

- Il est parti. Je suis restée seule, ma soirée était libre.

- En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

- A personne.

- Et personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu ?

- C'est insonorisé de partout, vous savez.

- Qui savait que M. Yamashita venait vous voir ?

- Personne. Les clients qui ne désirent pas être vus ou reconnus nous reçoivent chez eux ou sont assurés de ne rencontrer personne lors de leurs visites. Seul M. Namikawa, le directeur, les connaît. Et ce soir-là, M. Yamashita est venu sans rendez-vous.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour quitter la Pagode ?

- Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec M. Yamashita. J'avais prévu de déjouer la surveillance pendant le trajet.

Motoko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elle ne pouvait que mentir. On ne laissait pas sortir comme ça les pensionnaires de tels établissements.

Un androïde qui mentait, maintenant !

- Comment ?

- J'ai simulé un court-circuit. Cela les a surpris.

- Ils sont donc à votre recherche.

- Probablement.

- Et vous refusez toujours de nous laisser accéder à votre mémoire ?

La gynoïde battit des cils. De ces cils très longs, trop sombres et trop fournis pour un teint si clair et des cheveux si dorés.

- Je veux continuer à vous parler d'abord. Ensuite, je vous donnerai accès à mes fichiers et à tout ce que vous désirez. Sur M. Yamashita, sur ses affaires privées si vous voulez.

- Très bien, fit Motoko.

Elle s'excusa et sortit.

.

- Vous avez tout ?

Aramaki hocha la tête et élargit la conversation au reste de l'équipe.

- Une Vénus qui prétend avoir été violée ? hoqueta Paz. Sauf votre respect, chef, vous vous payez notre tête ?

- Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? grogna Aramaki.

- Moi, ce qui me surprend le plus, commenta Batô, c'est qu'elle soit capable de le rapporter.

- En plus ! approuva Bôma. Elle est conçue pour fermer sa gueule au départ... sauf quand euh...

Il s'interrompit.

- Très fin, soupira Motoko, mais ce n'est pas notre plus gros problème pour le moment. Il faut accéder à tout prix à cette mémoire.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Motoko était embarrassée par les propos de Paz et de Bôma. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande féministe mais leur ton vaguement méprisant, leur façon de minimiser l'événement avant même qu'il ait été prouvé que celui-ci ne s'était jamais produit... tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Une part d'elle-même était d'accord avec eux. Une part d'elle-même avait tendance à croire qu'un pirate un peu trop malin avait hacké la poupée et s'amusait à les balader. Qu'une prostituée humaine puisse se faire violer, la question ne se posait pas. Mais une _gynoïde_ ? C'était ridicule, à la fin, on ne pouvait pas violer une poupée, pas plus qu'on ne pouvait violer une table ou une machine à laver !

Et en même temps, une petite voix lui soufflait : « Et si cela t'arrivait à toi, hein ? Est-ce que tu te dirais aussi que ce n'était pas un viol ? Parce que techniquement, on ne peut te violer que ton cerveau, c'est tout ce qui reste de ta carcasse d'origine. Ici, le ghost ne fait aucune différence, puisque dans ton cas comme dans le sien, vous habitez des corps qui ne sont pas tout à fait les vôtres. Et puis, tu pourrais toujours fermer tes capteurs sensoriels pendant l'agression, comme ça tu ne sentirais rien... Parce que si tu ne le faisais pas, est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment être considérée comme non-consentante ? Je suis sûr qu'il prendraient ça en compte, dans un procès. Alors, est-ce que _vraiment_, tu penses qu'on ne peut pas violer une androïde ?... »

_Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, _se répondait alors Motoko. _J'ai des sentiments, une âme, un ghost. Et ça fait une différence._

Mais ces pensées la ramenaient inévitablement à ses angoisses habituelles et à cette conclusion terrible : rien ne la distinguait vraiment des machines, à part ce fameux ghost, dont elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ne soit pas artificiel.

Bref, elle était loin d'être tranquille. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces que l'histoire ne soit qu'un coup monté. Non : elle savait que c'était un coup monté. C'était impossible autrement.

- Vous allez me retrouver tout ce que nous avons sur Yamashita, lança soudain Aramaki. Bôma, tu vas t'en occuper. Mets Togusa sur le coup. Batô, Paz, vous vous occupez de la Pagode et de ce M. Namikawa. Saitô s'occupera du constructeur des Vénus. Je veux tout savoir sur leur conception et leur production. En particulier sur la façon de les hacker. Ishikawa, où ça en est ?

- Je crois avoir compris comment elle fait, répondit la voix d'Ishikawa, aussi claire que s'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Les Cythérées 21 étaient équipées d'un programme spécial, destiné à empêcher toute intrusion dans leur système, à distance ou par connexion : hacking, vol de données... tout ce qui pourrait foutre les clients ou les proxos dans la merde. Je vérifie, mais ça doit être la même chose pour les Vénus, en plus performant. Je vais creuser dans cette voie.

- Très bien, commenta Aramaki.

- Et moi ? demanda Motoko.

- Vous Major, vous la faites bavarder. Plus on en saura sur ce qu'elle veut, mieux on comprendra ce qui lui arrive.

.

Motoko se sentait mal à l'aise face à l'androïde, quoique curieuse de comprendre les mécanismes qui régissaient ses actes. Si la gynoïde disait la vérité, elle se trouvait face à une IA dotée d'une conscience. Une conscience suffisamment développée pour lui faire pressentir qu'elle avait subi un préjudice et la pousser à demander réparation auprès des autorités compétentes. Non seulement ça ne s'était jamais vu, mais en plus, ça posait un problème philosophique et éthique totalement nouveau, qui aurait sans doute des répercussions majeures dans la société et dans le regard que l'homme portait à ses créations jusqu'ici.

Que feraient-on si les robots commençaient à réclamer des droits ? Un statut ?

Plus elle contemplait l'androïde, moins elle y croyait. Elle avait beau se sentir proche de Sakura pour bien des raisons, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre angoisse, ni même le plus petit soupçon d'inquiétude en cette étrange droïde : pas un battement de cil ne trahissait une curiosité, une interrogation sur sa propre nature, ni même le sentiment que son témoignage pouvait révolutionner la relation des hommes et de leurs créatures.

Rien. Et pourtant, si elle avait été sincère, cette curiosité ne se serait-elle pas manifestée quelque part, comme celle des tachikomas, peu avant leur mise hors-service ?

Voilà pourquoi Kusanagi était plus encline à croire en la théorie rationnelle : cette gynoïde était manipulée par quelqu'un - qui ? dans quel but ? C'était à eux de le découvrir.

Motoko se rassit face à Sakura. Son visage angélique ne reflétait aucune tension, ni attente. Elle paraissait si indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait, si neutre !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

Les yeux profonds de l'androïde revinrent se poser sur Motoko.

- Parce que je souhaite que Keiji Yamashita soit puni.

- Avez-vous conscience qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que ce soit le cas ?

_Doucement_, gronda Aramaki dans sa tête. _Tu es trop brusque_.

Sakura baissa la tête.

- Non, dit-elle, vous vous trompez. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas condamné pour viol, mais je possède d'autres informations sur lui.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour les donner ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Major Kusanagi, soupira-t-elle. Je voudrais parler avec vous. Que diriez-vous à une femme, humaine, qui se trouverait dans mon cas ?

- Si cette femme cachait des informations, répondit fermement Motoko, je lui tiendrais le même discours.

- Est-ce que vous ne la réconforteriez pas ?

Kusanagi hésita.

- Non, répondit-elle, je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

Il y eut un silence, avant que la jeune femme ne poursuive :

- Souffrez-vous ? Vous nous avez affirmé n'avoir pas subi de dommages, mais...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura. Je ne souffre pas, d'habitude.

- Alors, que ressentez-vous ?

- …

Pendant un instant, Motoko crut que Sakura avait bugué.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. J'ai l'impression d'être... comment dit-on ça ? Je me sens comme quelqu'un qu'on aurait jeté par terre, écrasé...

- salie... souffla Motoko malgré elle.

Sakura releva son regard toujours sans expression.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Encore une fois, Kusanagi se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise : c'étaient le mot exact qu'aurait employé n'importe quelle victime de ce genre d'agression. Mais il était tout à fait possible que Sakura mente et que son hacker lui ait dit de prononcer ce mot pour être plus crédible.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé poser si Sakura n'avait pas eu ce regard fixe et cette voix sans inflexion. Elle se pencha en avant.

- Qu'avez-vous... ressenti ?

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

- Ce n'est pas que je veux, mais... si vous êtes d'accord...

L'androïde battit des cils et commença :

- Il était en colère parce que je voulais qu'il sorte. Ce n'était pas prévu, il ne devait pas être là. Il m'a frappée, secouée, jetée par terre. Ensuite il m'a violée. Je ne suis pas programmée pour l'auto-défense. Je me suis laissée faire. Après il est parti.

Le ton désincarné de la gynoïde glaça le sang de Motoko plus encore que toutes ses révélations précédentes. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la barrière qui les séparait, eux les cyborgs, des robots. Ces quelques phrases à elles seules faisaient basculer ses certitudes. Elle était sur le point d'y croire.

Un esprit humain pouvait-il inventer une manière aussi froide de narrer un viol ? Ce ne pouvait être que le fruit d'une pensée cybernétique.

Le Major se reprit. Elle frissonna en se disant que rester trop longtemps auprès de cette gynoïde déréglée n'était peut-être pas prudent.

.

Pendant ce temps, Togusa et Bôma épluchaient toutes les informations à disposition sur Keiji Yamashita. Et ce qu'ils trouvaient ne faisait que renforcer leurs soupçons : la plupart des attentats anti-cyborgs des dix dernières années pouvaient être reliées, même de manière infime, à Yamashita. Malheureusement, il n'existait aucune preuve tangible, juste quelques pistes, mais qui pouvaient aussi bien être dues au hasard.

Togusa fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, l'implication de Yamashita était évidente. Mais ils allaient devoir le prouver, ce qui était une autre paire de manches.

- On a déjà fait des recoupements entre ces affaires, remarqua Bôma. Onze d'entre elles ont été revendiquées, treize ne l'ont pas été. Parmi les onze, sept sont l'œuvre de la « Rose blanche », un groupuscule extrémiste anti-cyborg. Certains de ses membres ont été arrêtés, mais son chef n'a jamais été découvert. On suspecte cette organisation d'être aussi responsable d'une partie des treize attentats non-revendiqués.

- La Rose blanche, murmura Togusa. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Attends.

Il pianota sur son clavier et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ? grommela Bôma.

- C'est le nom d'un groupe de résistance allemande à l'époque du nazisme. Je savais bien que je connaissais ce nom. Je le crois pas ! Ces cinglés se sont donné le nom d'un groupe de martyrs de la Seconde Guerre mondiale !

Togusa eut une grimace écœurée et transmit les nouvelles informations aux autres.

- Intéressant, fit Aramaki en parcourant le flux de renseignements envoyé par son collègue. Saito, vous avez pu entrer à la GynoCorp ?

- Affirmatif, lui répondit la voix du tireur d'élite. J'ai pu voir le lieu de construction des Vénus et j'ai rencontré le directeur et l'ingénieur en chef. Ils sont formels : les gynoïdes sont programmées pour être dociles. Leurs potentialités sont nombreuses, mais leur IA n'est pas très développée. Elles peuvent être équipées d'un programme spécial qui leur permet de tenir une conversation de manière naturelle, mais comme en général les clients ne viennent pas pour la causette... sur le plan de l'intelligence pure, elles ne sont pas très évoluées. En théorie, il est donc impossible pour une Vénus de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Encore plus que pour les autres IA.

- Et en ce qui concerne le programme anti-hacking ?

- Il est extrêmement poussé mais je n'ai pas pu rencontrer l'équipe qui l'a conçu. J'essaye de les contacter. Mais d'après ce que je sais, c'est normal qu'Ishikawa coince : les programmeurs qui l'ont conçu sont les meilleurs. En tout cas, c'est presque impossible de hacker une Vénus. Enfin, ce n'est pas accessible à n'importe qui.

- Donc, ça signifie que les personnes qui pourraient être responsables d'un tel comportement chez cette Vénus se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Bon boulot, ça va restreindre les recherches. Trouvez-moi cette équipe d'ingénieurs, Saito : il nous faut accéder aux données de cette androïde à tout prix.

- Bien reçu.

.

La Pagode des Anges était une tour immense aux lignes élégantes et végétales. Un bâtiment design racé dont le raffinement architectural devait permettre aux clients d'oublier le côté sordide du commerce qui y était fait.

Batô était partagé face à la cyber-prostitution. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé céder à quelque forme de prostitution que ce soit. Il en avait eu l'occasion, mais une sorte de honte et de fierté l'avait toujours retenu, même lorsqu'il était dans l'armée, à la veille d'opération dont il aurait pu ne jamais revenir. Il se souvenait d'une fille, une réfugiée croisée lors d'une opération de « nettoyage ». Les réfugiés devaient être refoulés à la frontière et la famille de cette fille s'était cachée dans une cave. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, le père avait attrapé son aîné par le bras et soulevé sa robe crasseuse.

- Laissez-nous rester ! avait-il baragouiné avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Sans laisser voir la moindre émotion, Batô avait rabaissé le vêtement de la fille et fait sortir la famille au grand complet pour les mettre dans le camion.

A présent, chaque fois qu'il croisait la route d'une prostituée, c'était le visage et les yeux noirs de cette gamine qu'il voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qui craint le plus, selon toi, demanda-t-il à Paz. Aller voir une _vraie_ fille ou une droïde ?

Son collègue haussa les épaules.

- Ces gynoïdes sont là pour ça. Elles ne sont pas humaines. A la base, elles ont été inventées pour limiter les dégâts de la prostitution humaine et puis pour l'éradiquer.

Paz claqua la portière et eut un sourire cynique.

- Je ne vois aucune honte à se taper une poupée. Elle n'est pas vivante, elle ne ressent rien. Donc si tu veux mon avis, ça vaut mieux que d'aller voir une humaine.

_C'est logique_, pensa Batô, _mais n'empêche..._

- Mais pour être franc, ricana sèchement Paz, qu'elle soit humaine ou pas, moi, j'ai jamais eu de scrupules. Une pute est une pute. Du moment que tu la traites bien, qu'est-ce qu'on peut te reprocher ? C'est pas de ta faute si elle est pute, si elle se fait exploiter par son mac : toi t'es juste client, t'es pas responsable.

Batô ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions.

.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était d'une élégance rare. Et son directeur l'était tout autant. Jamais on aurait imaginé, à le voir, que M. Namikawa exerçait la profession de souteneur.

L'homme aux traits avenants était toute politesse. Seuls ses yeux gris démentaient son amabilité par une touche de froideur.

- Yamashita ? Je ne connais pas ce nom.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mes clients ne donnent pas toujours leur véritable nom. C'est leur choix. Mon travail est de leur offrir ce qu'ils recherchent, pas de dresser leur état civil.

- Voilà qui m'étonnerait, ricana Paz, vous dirigez l'établissement le plus réputé de la ville. Ne me faites pas croire que vous laissez n'importe qui y entrer sans même vous donner son vrai nom. Vous leur faites peut-être croire qu'ils sont anonymes, mais en réalité vous savez qui ils sont _tous_, n'est-ce pas ?

Namikawa sourit.

- Peu importe ce que je sais. Nous n'avons pas pour coutume de donner les noms de nos clients, dans cette maison.

Mais Paz ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris, grogna-t-il. Ce n'était pas une requête. Nous sommes de la section 9 et nous exigeons de voir toutes les données dont vous disposez sur M. Yamashita. Il s'agit d'une question de sécurité nationale.

- Vraiment ? répliqua l'autre sans se démonter. Malheureusement je crains qu'il ne vous faille un peu plus que vos simples badges pour me forcer à vous livrer accès aux données que vous demandez.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils ergotaient. Batô était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, en retrait. Namikawa eut un sourire onctueux.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous reconduire.

C'est alors que Batô frappa violemment du poing sur la table.

- Par plus que nos simples badges, tonna-t-il, vous voulez dire qu'il nous faut une commission rogatoire ou qu'il faut qu'on vous fasse parler ?

Il planta ses yeux cybernétisés dans le regard anthracite de l'humain - 100%, il en aurait juré -, qui lui faisait face.

- La première solution prendra deux secondes, fit-il d'une voix menaçante. La deuxième, un peu plus de temps. Et ça risque de pas être agréable pour vous.

Namikawa affronta courageusement le regard du cyborg. Pendant une minute.

Au bout de soixante secondes, il cilla et baissa les yeux, vaincu.

- Les codes d'accès ? enchaîna immédiatement Paz, prêt à brancher Batô sur le réseau de la Pagode.

Il fallait battre le fer quand il était chaud !

.

Batô n'eut pas le temps d'analyser toutes les informations qui affluèrent en un instant dans son système. Il se focalisa seulement sur Yamashita.

Le dossier du défenseur de la « pureté humaine » n'était pas le plus long, comparé à certains autres. Mais sa seule existence suffisait à confirmer en partie les dires de Sakura et surtout, à le décrédibiliser définitivement s'il était révélé. Namikawa le gardait-il pour les temps difficiles ? Non, faire chanter un tel homme ne valait vraiment pas le coup. On ne risquait pas de voir la couleur de son argent. Plutôt celle d'une balle de sniper. Surtout s'il était mêlé à tout ce dont leur équipe le suspectait.

- Chef, Major, je vous transfère tout, leur adressa Batô.

Il transféra le dossier Yamashita au complet et fit une copie de tous les autres. Au cas où. Il déposerait le tout à Ishikawa et ça irait enrichir leur base de données au QG. Puis il quitta le réseau.

- Vous avez perdu une Vénus, s'étonna-t-il en revenant à sa propre interface, l'air de rien.

Alors Namikawa se ferma.

- Vous avez fouillé, remarqua-t-il avec un rictus. Rien ne vous y obligeait. Je pourrais porter plainte contre vous.

- Essayez donc, ricana le cyborg. On rigolerait bien. Je n'ai pas fouillé, j'avais besoin de vos historiques pour m'assurer des heures de présence de M. Yamashita. Je suis tombé sur cette info par hasard.

- En principe nos gynoïdes sont sous haute surveillance, s'expliqua Namikawa, de mauvaise grâce. Vous comprenez que le contenu de leurs mémoires pourrait être hautement préjudiciable pour nous comme pour nos clients s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il y a deux jours, cette gynoïde a subi une tentative de hacking. Notre système de défense central l'a contrée, mais cela semble l'avoir... perturbée. Le lendemain, elle s'est enfuie. Nous ne savons ni comment ni pourquoi. Tous mes hommes la recherchent en ce moment. C'est absolument incompréhensible.

Sur ce point, Batô était d'accord : comment Sakura avait pu _prendre la décision _de s'enfuir, ça, c'était totalement inexplicable.

Après avoir serré la main du directeur, très raide et lui avoir bien laissé entendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher à savoir pourquoi son client intéressait la section 9, les deux agents quittèrent la Pagode.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Paz lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture.

- Avertis les autres qu'on a tenté de hacker Sakura la veille. Je vais voir ce que je trouve dans leur historique sur cette attaque.

.

Batô n'était pas aussi doué pour surfer que Motoko ou Ishikawa. Il avait toujours l'impression de se perdre dans la foule de données, de se noyer dans la masse enchevêtrée de la toile. Cette fois il essaya de ne pas perdre de temps. Les flux d'informations l'environnaient, mais il refusait de se laisser embrouiller.

Le nom du hacker finir par émerger du flot de données.

Onozuka Hajime.

Batô le transféra immédiatement à ses collègues. Le nom ne lui disait rien.

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda immédiatement Aramaki. Ishikawa...

- Inutile, chef, ce type...

- Oui, Saito ?

- Il fait partie de l'équipe d'ingénieurs qui ont mis en place le programme anti-hacking des Vénus !

.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver Hajime Onozuka.

En fait, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir bien loin. Il était à l'hôpital.

Et même à la morgue de l'hôpital.

Ce fut à Togusa de se rendre sur le terrain. Et il revint bredouille.

- Crise cardiaque, annonça-t-il. Mort naturelle. J'ai examiné le corps, il n'y a absolument rien de suspect. Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs moyens d'assassiner une personne sans laisser de traces, mais... c'est impossible à prouver.

- Bien sûr, soupira Aramaki.

- Il y a autre chose. L'homme est mort il y a quarante-huit heures. Le médecin-chef des urgences affirme que les secours ont été appelés _à la Pagode_ et qu'ils sont arrivés trop tard pour M. Onozuka. Mais le directeur a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses clients et a exigé la discrétion la plus absolue sur l'affaire...

- Un client ? s'exclama Bôma. Comment un ingénieur aurait-il les moyens de devenir client de la Pagode ?

- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel ingénieur, répondit Aramaki. L'équipe d'Onozuka s'est fait payer très cher le programme anti-hacking des Vénus. Et surtout, ils ont obtenu une compensation colossale en échange de leur retraite anticipée. En gros, ils ont été payés pour ne pas vendre leur création à une autre entreprise. Vous pensez bien que ça pouvait intéresser du monde. Bien, si c'est comme ça, Batô va retourner à la Pagode pour interroger Namikawa. Togusa, allez avec lui.

.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais peut-être pas la dernière, Batô frappa du poing contre le bureau verni du directeur de la Pagode des Anges.

- Vous nous avez bien baladés ! explosa-t-il. Et vous vous êtes bien gardés de nous dire que votre hacker était mort ! Et aussi qu'il faisait partie de vos clients !

Namikawa essayait de faire bonne figure. Il refusait de montrer la moindre peur mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine panique.

- Vous n'étiez pas venus m'interroger là-dessus, répondit-il le plus froidement possible.

C'était vrai mais Batô n'en avait cure.

- Vous avez intérêt à me dire _tout _ce que vous savez !

Namikawa céda.

- C'était un regrettable accident. M. Onozuka semble avoir eu un malaise pendant qu'il se trouvait avec une de nos pensionnaires. Cela peut arriver.

- _Cela peut arriver ?_ releva Togusa incrédule.

- Oui, vous savez... trop de stimulation...

- On sait, coupa Batô. Et on veut revoir vos historiques. Tout de suite.

Comme il vit que Namikawa s'apprêtait à protester, il se pencha encore un peu plus en avant.

- Tout de suite. Et comme ça, nous pourrons confirmer _ou non _la thèse de l'accident.

.

Un peu plus tard, dans la voiture, les deux enquêteurs se tinrent coi.

La consultation de l'historique n'avait rien donné. Ils avaient examiné sous toutes les coutures les données enregistrées par Angélique, la cyber-geisha qui se trouvait avec l'ingénieur au moment de sa mort, mais ces souvenirs étaient formels : l'accident s'était produit après le hacking Sakura. On ne connaissait pas encore le coupable et le lien n'avait été fait qu'après sa mort. Il avait donc dû procéder à l'intrusion avant de rejoindre Angélique. Ensuite, le rythme cardiaque de l'homme s'était emballé (selon les capteurs de la gynoïdes) et il s'était plaint de douleurs à la poitrine et au bras. Puis il s'était effondré et il était mort.

Togusa et Batô avaient ensuite compulsé chacune des mémoires des moindre machines du bâtiment : toutes confirmaient cette version des faits.

A l'évidence, la théorie selon laquelle le hacker aurait été assassiné pour avoir tenté de récupérer les données d'une des cyber-prostituées ne tenait pas. Et pourtant, dans cette affaire, tout paraissait louche. Evident, même.

Hajime Onozuka était client de la Pagode, tout comme Yamashita. Il avait participé à l'élaboration d'un programme anti-piratage pour Vénus 360. Et justement, il avait tenté de contrer sa propre invention en hackant Sakura la veille de son viol. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'agression, mais peut-être cherchait-il à faire chanter Yamashita. Il aurait pu l'apercevoir au cours de l'une de ses visites. Ensuite, Yamashita l'avait assassiné pour le faire taire.

Si cela était vrai, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une _tentative_, cela voulait dire qu'Onozuka avait réussi.

Du coup, il était aussi possible que ce fût Namikawa qui l'ait tué, par peur de le voir révéler au monde le secret du piratage de ses chères poupées.

Plus ils réfléchissaient, plus la mort naturelle leur paraissait absurde. Il y avait tant de personnes qui auraient pu vouloir la mort de l'ingénieur!

Maintenant se posait une autre question : Onozuka et Yamashita avaient-ils un rapport que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Ce ne pouvait être un hasard si Onozuka avait choisi de hacker Sakura, et non la gynoïde qui se trouvait avec lui. Mais alors, qu'avait-il réussi à faire avant que le système de défense central ne le repousse ? Qu'avait-il modifié chez la cyber-geisha ? Était-il possible qu'il ait créé de toutes pièces cette affaire de viol et réussi à programmer Sakura pour lui faire inventer cette histoire et la faire porter plainte ? Si oui, dans quel but ? Était-ce une expérience ? Était-ce un acte politique en faveur des robots et des cyborgs ? Ou bien était-ce pour obliger la section 9 à se pencher sur Keiji Yamashita ?

Togusa en était persuadé, et ce, pour une raison simple.

Onozuka était un cyborg.

.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire sur le terrain et les deux hommes étaient rentrés au QG.

Motoko, elle, n'avait pas bougé de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Ressentez-vous de l'humiliation, parfois ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense à votre travail. Il est considéré comme honteux par beaucoup d'humains.

- J'ai été conçue pour ce travail, fit Sakura avec un demi-sourire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut avoir d'humiliant. Mais l'humiliation...

Son regard parut se voiler. Ce fut si court que Motoko pensa qu'elle s'était trompée.

- Il n'est pas possible pour un droïde de ressentir de l'humiliation, affirma Kusanagi. Vous pouvez sûrement ressentir des choses mais vous n'avez pas d'ego.

Sakura cilla. Elle paraissait douter.

- En effet. Mais ce que j'ai... ressenti... c'était... je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. L'impression que l'on me salissait, que l'on me faisait du mal, que j'étais traitée comme... enfin, que j'étais écrasée par...

- ...rabaissée, chuchota Motoko malgré elle.

Le visage de la gynoïde s'illumina.

- Je ne comprends pas ce mot. Mais c'est ça. Je sens que c'est ça.

La beauté de ce visage lumineux et radieux était telle que Motoko sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Chaque minute passée à parler avec Sakura l'enfonçait plus profondément que jamais dans le doute. Ses certitudes étaient pilonnées par le récit de la Vénus, par ses réactions les plus naïves sur des sentiments humains qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Et elle en parlait avec un tel accent de vérité, avec une telle justesse dans le choix des mots, que Motoko avait peine à croire que tout cela soit le fruit d'une imagination retorse.

Elle-même avait connu l'humiliation. Mais elle était humaine, c'était normal. Et pourtant, si même les IA pouvaient souffrir, être humiliées, bafouées... que lui restait-il ?

Une sueur glacée parcourait l'épiderme de Motoko.

Elle avait descendu à fond toutes ses constantes, rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle, respiration. Mais ça ne chassait pas la peur au fond de son cerveau.

L'ego. Privilège humain, comme le ghost, d'après les connaissances humaines actuelles. Pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir que les IA pouvaient développer une personnalité au contact des humains. Les Tachikomas en étaient la preuve « vivante ».

- Vous savez, commença Sakura. Il y a près de cinq siècles, en France, alors même que les IA, cyborgs et la cybernétisation n'existaient pas, un homme avait déjà pensé la possibilité de créer une machine qui pouvait ressentir de la souffrance.

Motoko haussa un sourcil. Elle n'en savait rien.

- Cet homme était un philosophe. Il s'appelait René Descartes. Il croyait en ce pouvoir humain de créer des objets à son image, capables de se mouvoir, d'accomplir des actions mécaniques...

- Mais Descartes pensait que l'homme même était une machine, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Kusanagi.

- Il a écrit, fit Sakura, que les machines crées par les hommes pourraient peut-être un jour être capables de sentir les choses, d'éprouver, de souffrir... mais pas de parler.

Motoko réfléchit. En soi, il avait été prouvé que non, puisque les machines pouvaient parler, discuter. Cette conversation en était un parfait exemple.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Sakura parlait-elle vraiment ? Ou bien parlait-on pour elle ? Après tout, en principe, une IA était programmée pour tenir un certain langage, pour parler d'un certain sujet. Ses possibilités n'étaient pas infinies comme pour l'humain. De plus, elle n'était pas censée être douée de raison. Or, on ne pouvait pas _parler_, au sens humain du terme, sans détenir une forme de raison, un libre arbitre. Ce dont les IA étaient normalement dépourvues.

Mais là encore, les exemples de Sakura et des Tachikomas venaient infirmer ce présupposé.

- Descartes croyait en la supériorité de l'esprit humain, ajouta Sakura. J'y crois aussi. Je sens bien qu'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, que je ne sais pas, et que n'importe quel humain saurait d'instinct.

_Je sais que je ne sais rien_, songea immédiatement Motoko. _Socrate. Le début de la sagesse._

- Et pourtant, reprit la Vénus, même si l'esprit humain est supérieur au nôtre sur bien des points, nous autres, créatures inférieures, comme les animaux, nous pouvons souffrir.

Voilà. On en revenait au début de leur entretien. Qu'y avait-il de plus à ajouter ? Tout être capable de souffrir méritait considération. Cela, Motoko en était convaincue. Et pour cette raison, la plainte de Sakura était indiscutablement recevable.

La cyborg se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de revendication dans la voix de la gynoïde. Pas la moindre. Et pourtant, cette voix la troublait. Première de son espèce, elle parlait pour une cause qui n'était pas encore née. Pas encore. Mais bientôt, peut-être.

.

Dans l'autre pièce, les doigts d'Ishikawa pianotaient sur le clavier tandis que les écrans et lignes de code défilaient à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Il avait déjà tout essayé, avait contourné chacun des quatre firewall de la Vénus, tenté un trojan horse, feinté, tenté l'entrée en force... rien n'avait marché.

Il restait une solution.

Risquée, car il y avait 80% de chances pour que Sakura s'en aperçoive.

Mais vu qu'il avait déjà tout tenté...

.

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Si elle avait été humaine, Motoko aurait dit que Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées.

Soudain, la Vénus releva ses longs cils et plongea son regard dans celui de la cyborg.

- Vous essayez toujours de me hacker, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence. Motoko se crispa.

- Je pourrais considérer cela comme un second viol, fit la Vénus sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

- Vraiment... souffla Motoko, alarmée.

_Ishikawa_, lança-t-elle au hacker. _Je sais pas ce que tu fous, mais arrête tout de suite !_

Sakura se pencha vers elle.

- Vous aimeriez qu'on pénètre de force dans votre esprit, Major Kusanagi ?

_J'y suis presque_, souffla Ishikawa, ça peut marcher...

- Si vous répondez non, c'est normal, poursuivit Sakura. Votre esprit est votre refuge, tout comme votre mémoire. C'est une partie de votre corps. Personne ne devrait pouvoir forcer votre conscience. Je pourrais me sentir manipulée.

_J'ai trouvé !_ s'écria Ishikawa. _Encore quelques minutes..._

- Vous pourriez, fit Motoko en cherchant à paraître le plus détendue possible.

Sakura sourit.

- Je pourrais me défendre. Je pourrais effacer toutes mes données. Nous disposons d'un module pour nettoyer nos mémoires, en cas de hacking. C'est une mesure de protection que les Venus sont toutes programmées pour appliquer.

_Putain, elle va effacer ses données ! Arrête immédiatement !_

_Quelques minutes encore, Major_, souffla Ishikawa.

- Vous devriez arrêter, Major Kusanagi. Je ne suis pas venue pour subir ça. Je vais tout effacer.

_Arrête, Ishikawa. C'est un ordre ! Tu vas désobéir à un putain d'ordre direct ?_

_Ne tenez pas compte de cet ordre_,_ Ishikawa,_ intervint alors Aramaki. _Je vous donne l'ordre de continuer. Major, vous, vous gagnez du temps._

- Si vous effacez vos données, lança Motoko en désespoir de cause, vous allez tout perdre?

- Tout.

- Dans ce cas, vous oublieriez tout, y compris votre agression ?

- Oui.

_Major, encore quelques secondes..._

Alors Motoko fit une pause et dit :

- Si vous faites ça, Sakura, vous nous privez définitivement de toute chance de faire arrêter Keiji Yamashita.

.

Instant de flottement.

La minute bascula.

Le cœur de Motoko s'était arrêté de battre.

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi tendue, aussi apeurée, aussi _humaine_.

Puis Sakura abaissa son regard et dit :

- Je vous donne l'accès à mes fichiers.

.

Sans attendre, Motoko s'était immédiatement connectée à la gynoïde. Elle attendait cela depuis une éternité.

Elle avait bien cru voir s'envoler la seule possibilité de coincer Yamashita pour de bon.

Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'il n'y avait pas plus détaché qu'elle. Elle était cynique, matérialiste, fataliste. Elle était la dernière personne à militer pour telle ou telle cause humanitaire. Pas même pour la sienne propre. Elle ne serait jamais allée s'engager dans une asso de lutte pour les droits des cyborgs, par exemple. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de lui faire éprouver une quelconque ferveur politique, c'était bien le tordu qui manipulait les terroristes de la Rose Blanche pour leur faire casser du cyborg.

Elle se tourna en premier lieu vers la mémoire de Sakura. Toutes les preuves étaient là.

Elle vit passer en un flot très rapide ses rendez-vous avec Yamashita. Déjà, ça de fait.

L'homme était violent. Rien d'étonnant, lui qui haïssait si fort tout ce qui avait trait à la cybernétisation. Motoko n'était pas surprise que ce désir ambigu soit fait de fascination et d'horreur. Et puis, les Vénus étaient conçues pour convenir à ce type de besoins, somme toute assez banals chez leur clients.

Motoko passa très vite sur ces rendez-vous : de toute façon, elle faisait une copie complète de la mémoire de la gyno. On verrait ensuite.

Les images du viol étaient présentes aussi. Motoko « vit » la gynoïde refuser de recevoir le client : ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous ce soir-là. Puis elle le vit se jeter sur la cyber-geisha et la frapper à plusieurs reprises, la propulser sur le sol. Elle vit à travers ses yeux le visage tordu et hideux de l'homme au-dessus d'elle et ressentit...

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Répulsion, horreur, d'accord mais une question : était-ce ses propres sentiments face à cette scène sordide ou les sentiments de la gynoïde qu'elle éprouvait ? Impossible de le prouver.

.

Motoko sentit la liesse l'envahir. Oui, tout était vraiment là : conversations téléphoniques, aveux directs de Yamashita, noms... Sa haine de la modernité l'avait aveuglé. Malgré toute son intelligence, il ne s'était pas méfié une seconde de la gynoïde qu'il méprisait et dont il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait le trahir. Lui qui n'aurait, _a priori_, jamais dû se fier à la cybernétique, il avait trop compté sur le système anti-hacking de Sakura et avait négligé la montée de son libre-arbitre.

Car elle le sentait, c'était bel et bien Sakura qui avait décidé de ne rien dire à Namikawa de son agression, de s'enfuir de la Pagode et d'aller porter plainte. C'était elle qui avait délibérément choisi de se rendre à la Section 9, là où elle savait, d'après Yamashita, que se trouvaient les personnes les mieux à même de lui causer le plus d'ennuis possible.

Un libre-arbitre. Oui, mais il y avait plus que ça.

.

Au fur et à mesure que le transfert se faisait, Motoko avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être seule.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette IA. Quelque chose.

Un ghost.

.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction, chercha à l'atteindre. Il était là, elle le savait. Il fallait juste qu'elle le touche et elle saurait... elle s'enfonça davantage, plongea, chercha, le suivit encore dans un recoin de la mémoire de Sakura...

Une alarme parut résonner dans sa tête. Comme un cri de son ghost ou de ses collègues. On l'appelait. Et ça venait de l'extérieur.

Quelque chose clochait.

Le transfert était presque terminé. Vite, vite... Encore une poignée de secondes...

L'alarme mentale résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Vite. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

_Transfer complete._

Enfin !

Le compteur afficha 100% au moment où l'univers intérieur de Sakura implosait.

.

Motoko reprit conscience au milieu de ses collègues qui la fixaient, rongés d'angoisse.

- Vous en faites une tête, grogna-t-elle.

- Major, interrogea Aramaki. Vous allez bien ?

- Evidemment, soupira-t-elle. C'était quoi?

La tension parut retomber instantanément.

- Sakura a été réinitialisée, expliqua Ishikawa. Il y avait un programme à retardement inséré dans sa mémoire. Je n'ai pas pu le détecter à temps vu que je n'ai eu accès à ses fichiers que quelques minutes. Il était programmé pour déclencher l'auto-effacement des données dès qu'un autre système se connectait au sien.

- On ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ça pouvait t'affecter, ajouta Batô. Tu aurais pu être emportée avec, contaminée, je ne sais pas.

- Tout va bien, les rassura-t-elle. Je suis entière. Et surtout, le mieux...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pu récupérer l'intégralité de ses données. Il y a du lourd, je vous préviens.

.

Deux canettes de bière entamées entre eux, Batô et Motoko se remettaient des émotions de la journée.

Ils étaient toujours officiellement en service, mais en tant que cyborgs, ils pouvaient décomposer les molécules d'alcool et donc en consommer sans risquer la moindre baisse de performance.

- Au final, remarqua Batô. On n'a rien pu prouver sur la mort de cet ingénieur...

- Rien du tout, confirma le Major. J'ai parcouru deux fois la mémoire de Sakura, il n'y a rien. Et à moins de fouiller toutes les mémoires de toutes les IA de la Pagode, on ne saura jamais.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas fouiller celle de Namikawa.

- Ah bon ?

- Il est humain à 100%.

- Ah.

Un silence. Les deux cyborgs avalèrent une gorgée de leurs bières.

La réinitialisation avait profondément modifié le comportement de Sakura. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, bien entendu, avait perdu toute trace de ses données et surtout, semblait avoir changé de caractère.

Alors que pendant quelques heures, Motoko avait cru voir émerger chez la gynoïde l'embryon d'une personnalité unique, l'effacement des données avait provoqué une régression totale de son état.

Elle semblait plus mécanique, plus froide. Elle ne prenait plus l'initiative de la conversation et se contentait de répondre aux questions. Elle ne semblait plus capable de formuler la moindre pensée personnelle.

Ils avaient émis plusieurs hypothèses : soit la réinitialisation avait automatiquement reconfigurée Sakura en « paramètres par défaut » et masqué son ghost, soit le comportement de la Vénus était bel et bien dû à un virus et celui-ci avait été nettoyé pendant l'opération, rendant à Sakura sa véritable « personnalité ».

Ishikawa avait tenté de reconfigurer la gynoïde pour la « faire revenir » mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. La Section 9 disposait de toutes ses données, de tous ses souvenirs, mais ceux-ci ne contenaient plus la moindre trace de ghost. Et quand on avait tenté de les réinstaller dans la mémoire de la Vénus, elle ne se souvenait plus de les avoir vécus.

La gynoïde avait perdu toute velléité de plainte. Elle ne demandait plus rien d'autre que rentrer à la Pagode. Il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Batô et Motoko s'apprêtaient à la raccompagner.

En fait, la bière était là pour les encourager : en pensant au scandale qu'allait leur faire Namikawa en apprenant que sa Vénus disparue se trouvait depuis tout ce temps à la Section 9, les deux cyborgs se sentaient déjà épuisés.

- On aurait dû prendre Togusa, marmonna Batô. Il est doué pour la diplomatie.

- C'est sûr que nous deux, de ce côté-là...

Motoko n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et prendre un bain brûlant. L'histoire lui était restée en travers de l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas quelle théorie la satisfaisait le plus : se dire que, l'espace d'une journée, un ghost était né dans les replis d'une Intelligence Artificielle ou que ce ghost, qui aurait pu révolutionner l'histoire humaine, n'était en fait qu'un cheval de Troie créé par un hacker particulièrement habile.

Il y avait une troisième hypothèse, que Motoko n'avait pas formulé devant ses collègues.

Et si le ghost qu'elle avait ressenti en explorant les fichiers de Sakura n'était ni naturel, ni artificiel, mais les deux à la fois ?

Il était tout à fait possible que la mort d'Onozuka ait été _réellement_ accidentelle, comme l'avait affirmé le personnel de la Pagode. Rien jusqu'ici, n'avait pu prouver l'implication de l'ingénieur. Il avait tenté de hacker une Vénus, d'accord. Mais supposons maintenant qu'il l'ait fait par simple curiosité, sans savoir qui était le client de Sakura. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas imaginer que, lors de son décès, son ghost se soit accroché au corps de la Vénus et s'y soit en partie greffé ? Cela expliquait le comportement bien trop humain de la gynoïde, sa nouvelle capacité à prendre des décisions, son choix de porter plainte face à la violence de son client et la présence que Motoko avait ressenti. Elle hébergeait en réalité un ghost humain.

Si c'était vrai, le lien entre Onozuka et Yamashita n'était alors qu'une coïncidence.

Cette hypothèse était facilement réfutable, le Major en avait conscience. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait du louche là-dessous et puis, surtout, pourquoi un ghost serait allé se greffer sur une IA qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui ? Pire encore : si cette théorie était vraie, cela signifiait qu'une simple défragmentation informatique avait le pouvoir de détruire un ghost. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour l'« effacer », tel un fichier temporaire. Autrement dit, l'âme n'était qu'un composant matériel du corps. Et ça, Motoko Kusanagi ne pouvait le supporter.

Car si c'était vrai, elle qui n'avait plus de corps humain, avait-elle encore un ghost ?

Néanmoins, sur bien des plans, l'hypothèse avait le mérite de l'apaiser : elle ne voulait croire ni à la possibilité de voir une conscience émerger chez les IA, ni à la preuve que ce phénomène était impossible. Elle voulait que les deux soient vrais, c'est-à-dire aucun. Au fond d'elle-même, la peur était toujours là. La peur et la question.

Si les androïdes pouvaient avoir une âme, qu'est-ce qui la distinguait, elle, des IA ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore la rattacher à l'humanité ?

- Pensive ? remarqua Batô.

- Fatiguée, répondit-elle laconiquement, peu encline à évoquer ses troubles intérieurs. Mais au moins, on tient ce taré de Yamashita.

- C'est vrai. Tu vois que cette journée n'est pas entièrement foutue.

Les données de Sakura s'étaient révélées précieuses. Ils détenaient toutes les preuves de l'implication de l'homme d'affaire dans les milieux racistes anti-cyborgs les plus nauséabonds qui soient, ainsi que de ses liens avec la Rose Blanche. Et puis il y avait les images du viol qui, à elles seules, montrait quel homme était réellement Keiji Yamashita.

Comme quoi, qu'il soit humain ou pas, on ne se méfiait jamais assez de celui ou de celle qui partageait son lit.

L'arrestation était déjà en cours. Bôma, Paz et Saito allaient s'en charger. On devait également arrêter deux autres personnalités, clients de la Pagode et proches de Yamashita, qui avaient trempé dans cette affaire et que les données de Sakura dénonçaient. Ensuite, la Rose blanche serait facilement démantelée. Nul doute que son chef était en réalité Yamashita, ou l'un de ses sous-fifres.

Comme ils se levaient pour rejoindre leur véhicule, et Sakura, Batô posa une main sur l'épaule de sa co-équipière.

Geste rare.

- Tu as conservé une copie de ses données, pas vrai ?

Motoko lui jeta un regard peu amène.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer au chef, peut-être ?

- Ne te replonge pas trop dedans.

- Quoi ?

- Inutile de te perdre dans sa mémoire. Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas. Le ghost, s'il a existé, a disparu. On ne saura jamais. Ne détruis pas le tien à essayer de la retrouver.

Motoko ne sut que répondre.

- Nous allons arrêter son agresseur, poursuivit Batô. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Tout est comme elle le voulait.

- Je sais, souffla Motoko. Mais...

Elle s'interrompit.

Toujours un mais. Toujours un si.

**FIN**

.


End file.
